1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic equipment such as a radio receiver set, tape recorder, disc player, radiophone or the like, and more particularly to a holder for such portable electronic equipment, designed for use around the neck of a user to use the electronic equipment while being carried on him or her.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment such as a radio receiver, tape recorder, disc player or the like have been designed dramatically compact for easier portability.
Usually, such portable electronic equipment is carried in a clothing""s pocket, a bag or by holding in hand.
It has been demanded to provide an electronic equipment of this type which a user can carry and use even while the user is moving, for example, while he or she is jogging.
To meet the above demand, portable electronic equipment has been proposed which is adapted to be carried stably on a user, for example, by hanging on the neck or the like, not holding in hand, and thus used even during his movement including walking, jogging or the like.
The conventional electronic equipment adapted for use by hanging on the neck or the like of a user is provided with a carrying cord loop, for example, which is to be put around the neck. However, such conventional electronic equipment is disadvantageous in that if the cord loop is accidentally caught and pulled by any obstructive thing, a pulling force will be applied directly to the neck portion, possibly causing a danger to the user. For example, while the user is jogging along an avenue or a street lined with trees or the like, the cord loop may possibly be caught by a low hanging branch of a tree or when the user is going to ride on or off a train or electric car, the electronic equipment at the end of the cord loop may possibly be caught between the closing doors. In any case, a pulling force will be applied directly to the user""s neck, possibly causing a fatal danger to him. Although it seems to be an extreme case, it cannot be said to be impossible.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing a holder for a portable electronic equipment, adapted for safe carry and use on a user.
The present invention has another object to provide a portable electronic equipment holder adapted for carrying by hanging on the neck or any other part of a user""s body as well as for immediate removal from on the user""s body when a greater pulling force than predetermined is applied to the holder, to assure the safety of the user.
The present invention has still another object to provide a portable electronic equipment holder adapted to assure a user""s comfort when wearing it around the neck.
The above object can be achieved by providing a holder for a portable electronic equipment such as radio receiver, tape recorder, disc player or the like, comprising a necklace-like loop of cords so extended out from the portable electronic equipment as to be put around the neck of a user and which can easily be disconnected and removed from around the neck when applied with a greater pulling force than predetermined.
According to the present invention, electric cords including a power line and/or signal line, etc. are incorporated in the cord loop, which contributes to a simple appearance of the cord loop.
According to the present invention, an earphone connector is provided as one component of the necklace-like cord loop in a cord connector to locate near the head or ear of a user a leading portion of a connecting cord of a headphone placed on the head or an earphone put into the auricle, which contributes to a reduced length of the earphone cord.